Betrayal
by RichonneTWD
Summary: Maggie, Daryl, and Jesus come up with a plan to take care of Negan once and for all against Rick and Michonnes wishes, but what happens when things go wrong and someone ends up seriously hurt and The Grimes Family loses someone important. Can they cope or will they crack under the pressure. Richonne. Post War. Negan is locked up in Alexandria.


"Are you sure you want to do this." Jesus asked. "For the last time Paul. This is the only way." Maggie said. "So let's go over the plan again. Daryl you will walk in and distract Rick, then when you have the chance, subdue him. Choke hold, knock him out, whatever you want to do just don't let him get in our way. Paul and I will take Negan out of his cell, we will tie him up and I'll put the bullet in his skull. He's gonna pay for taking my husband from me and well Rick and Michonne will just have to get over it."

Daryl and Jesus look on as Maggie goes over the plan again. They all think what Rick and Michonne did was wrong. They don't want Negan in a cell. They want him in a grave.

They make their way through the empty streets of Alexandria to Negans hold cell. Rick is on watch right now and soon Michonne will come relieve him.

Daryl walks into the jail "Hey man, how's everything going" Daryl asks. Rick looks up at Daryl confused. It's early, to early for him to already be up. "Uh good, it's going good. What are you doing up? It's still early." Daryl proceeds to make light conversation with Rick, bidding his time.

Rick stands up from his chair to stretch his legs and walk around. He's been on watch all night. Daryl uses this as his opportunity and walks up behind Rick he kicks him in the back of his knee. When Rick falls to the ground he puts him in a choke hold. Daryl hollers for Maggie and Jesus.

They rush in and Rick knows what's happening. "Don't do this. You guys don't have to do this." Rick pleads. "Yes Rick we do. You had no right to make this kind've decision. He killed Glenn!"

Maggie and Jesus open the cell door and drag Negan out. "What the hell is going on!" Negan yells. "Shut up!" Maggie screams. They tie Negans hands behind his back and duct tape his mouth.

"Maggie, you don't understand. Please. Please don't do this. It's not the way." Rick breathlessly gets out. Daryl is tighting his grip so Rick will stop moving so much.

Michonne is on her way to relieve her husband of his watch and well just to see him. She never sleeps well when he's not there and she missed him at home last night. She's approaching the cell when she hears yelling. Michonne immediately draws her gun and runs in to help Rick.

When she walks in she sees Daryl has Rick in a choke hold and Negan is on his knees while Maggie has a gun to his forehead. "Let him go!" Michonne yells now pointing the gun to Daryl. "You would shoot me?" Daryl asks dumbfounded that his friend has a gun pointed straight at him. "If you don't let my husband go right now you're going to find out!."

Daryl reluctantly releases his grip on Rick and he doubles over gasping for air. "Choke holds illegal asshole" Rick croaks out. He stands up once he's caught his breath to convince Maggie not to do this. Michonne now has her gun pointed right at Maggie.

"Maggie, please don't do this. We can come back from this. Just put the gun down" Rick asks. "No. No. My son doesn't have a father because of him!" Maggie shouts. "This isn't what Herschel or Glenn would want Maggie just please, put down the gun" Michonne says. "you don't know what they'd want! They aren't here!"

"You don't have to do this. Please." Rick asks drawing the attention to himself. Suddenly Michonne lunges for the gun. Maggie turns and a shot rings out.

Maggie is still standing while Michonne hits the floor grabbing her stomach while blood is spreading across her tank top and fingers. "No!" Rick screams and runs to Michonne falling to his knees. "You're gonna be ok baby. I've got you. You're gonna be ok, you have to be ok" Rick now is applying pressure covering his hands in her blood. "Just hold on Chonne, you're gonna be ok darlin I'm promise."

Maggie, Daryl, and Jesus stand there in shock. They don't move, they're like statues.

"Rick it hurts" Michonne says. "I know baby, I know. You're gonna be ok though. I'm gonna pick you up now ok." Michonne nods and says "Rick. I love you so much." Rick shakes his head "I love you too, but right now I'm gonna pick up so Siddiq can help you." Rick picks up Michonne and she lets out a massive scream. " I know Chonne. I'm sorry. But I'm gonna help you." Rick carries Michonne to the door. He kicks it to open it and takes off in a full sprint to the infirmary.

Once they reach the infirmary Rick lays Michonne on a bed and tells Siddiq what happened. Siddiq then pulls up her shirt to examine the gun shot wound. "Ok Michonne, I'm gonna give you something for the pain but this is still going to hurt. I'm sorry." Siddiq goes after the bullet in Michonne stomach while Rick try's to calm her and talk her through it. "It's ok babe, I'm right here. Just hold on, ok Michonne, just hold on for me baby." Rick try's to fight back tears as they surface but he can't. His eyes well up as he looks upon the love of his life in excruciating pain.

He wants to go back. He wants to take the bullet for her. He wants to not be fooled by his family. Family. That's what they were. Not anymore, now they're just the bastards that shot his wife.

Siddiq removes the bullet and stitches Michonne up. "You've lost a lot of blood but you're gonna be ok. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any major organs" Siddiq says.

"My baby" Michonne says "what about my baby"

Michonne and Rick look upon Siddiq as his face drops. "I'll do an ultrasound to confirm but the placement of the bullet and the amount of blood you lost and considering you were only 8 weeks it... it doesn't look good Michonne. I'm sorry. There was just to much strain on your body" That's it that's the feather on the camels back. The dam busts a the tears break free from the couple. Rick is holding Michonne while she cry's into his chest. He try's not to cry, he wants to be strong but he just lost another child. It's only been a few months since the lost Carl and this baby was going to be their second chance. Their miracle.

Siddiq does an ultrasound and confirms. There is no heart beat. They lost it. Rick does his best to help his wife but all he sees is red. He knows who is to blame and they're still in Alexandria. "I'll be back" Rick whispers then kisses Michonne on the forehead. "Where are you going? Rick don't!" He doesn't hear the last part. He's already out the door looking for the three that hurt his wife and killed his baby.

His face is tear stained, his eyes are blood shot when they see him walking down the road. They know what's coming. They wait for him to meet them. He spots them and picks up the pace. They're standing side by side. Daryl to his left, Maggie in the middle, and Jesus to his right.

When he reaches them he swings at Daryl first. He hits him hard and in the nose knocking him to the ground. "Rick, please we can handle this better" Jesus say. Rick doesn't listen, all he hears is ringing and sees red. He swing at Jesus who dodges his attack but he's not quick enough to dodge the left hook Rick throws at him. He catches Jesus in the temple knocking him to the ground as well.

He looks at Maggie "I can't touch you. I wouldn't do that to Glenn's baby. But it doesn't change anything!" He dives on top of Daryl straddling him and hits him repeatedly in the face. Daryl doesn't try to block the punches. He lets them come. He feels terrible for what happened. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He just wanted Negan dead. Jesus grabs Ricks arm but Rick flings him over his shoulder on to his back and decides it Jesus turn to take the beating. He's again, straddling Jesus beating him. Jesus try's to fight back but Ricks punches are to hard and to fast. Maggie is yelling telling him to stop but his ears are still ringing.

By now it's morning the sun is up around 8am and all of Alexandria is watching their leader beat Jesus into the ground.

Rick punches and punches until he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears a familiar voice break through the ringing. He stops his assault and is met with the saddest most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen "that's enough baby. It's over" Michonne says softly. Coaxing him up Michonne grabs Rick and pulls him into a hug. He's ok, she'll make him ok. "What the hell man! Michonne isn't dead! We didn't kill her!" Daryl screams. He's starting to hear that familiar ringing when he feels Michonnes hand on his chest. She knows how to keep him calm. They share a look that says 'Don't Rick. Not again. Let it go. Let's just leave.' He turns to the the three, he won't hit them again but he will tell them what they did. "No, you didn't kill my wife." His eyes are welling up again and he can't stop them. "But you killed my baby." The three don't move. They don't know how to respond. "Michonne was eight weeks pregnant and you put a bullet in her stomach!" Rick spits out. "You killed our unborn child!" Maggie burst into tears "I'm sorry! I'm didn't know! It was an accident! I'm so sorry" her knees give out and hits the ground sobbing. Jesus and Daryl are speechless but are also crying.

"I don't need or want your apology. I want you gone and to never come back. All three of you. I want you out of Alexandria by the end of the day. If I see you again. I'll put a bullet in your skull before you even step through those gates." He turns to Michonne and says "come on darlin, let's go home" they turn around leaving the three and all of Alexandrias people standing in the street.

-End

 **Wow ok so this is my first ever fanfic I hope you all enjoyed. I have an idea for a chapter two, if you'd like to see it make sure you drop a review and let me know! Again this was my first fanfic so constructive criticism and thoughts are always welcome. Even if you hate it let me know. Thank you! Until the next fic -Taylor 3 :)**


End file.
